Trick or Treat?
by Kirabaros
Summary: What does a 10 year old have in common with a puppet and a wolf? A curse that's what with an unexpected twist at the end. Join the Winchesters on Halloween since they have nothing else to do.


**Trick or Treat?**

"Dean."

"Don't say it Sam."

"You're a puppet."

"At least you're still human. **This** is stupid." Dean gestured to his body that was no longer human flesh and bone but felt and stuffing. "How in the hell are women going to take me seriously looking like this?"

"How are women going to take a ten year old seriously," Sam countered more or less to put the point through that he and Dean were both screwed for the moment.

"You can milk the sympathy Sammy. What is a bloody puppet going to do?"

"We can go out, wrangle some candy from the neighbors, and take it easy until it wears off," a gravelly seductive voice sounded. The tone was lighthearted and meant to be sarcastic in nature but it came out rather funny, considering who was speaking at the moment.

"Go out with me looking like _this_?" Dean pointed at his body. "I think that spell addled your brain Angie after changing you into a mutt."

"Wolf, Dean," Sam corrected as he reached to pet Angela's head. It was weird but he couldn't help himself. Her fur was silky smooth and the coloring was unusual for a wolf. He rubbed her ears and received a pleased growl.

"Whatever," Dean muttered as he petted Angela too feeling soothed from his outburst. He then made a face and pulled his hand away. "Damn am I getting kinky."

"Shut up Dean. It's rather pleasant if I don't think about it... perv," Angela replied teasing. As a wolf she pulled her face into a sort of smile. "Besides you and I both know that this is the night to rack it up big with the chance of peanut M&Ms. How could it hurt? We can't do anything about the witch until it wears off and that won't be until morning." She glanced at Sam who was rubbing her shoulders and it actually felt good. She caught his eyes and he gave a nod, she then looked at Dean hoping that the effect she wanted to achieve was showing.

Dean had crossed his arms and frowned and to Sam and Angela, he looked cute doing it since his body and face were done in a similar manner to a Muppet character. He looked at the literal puppy dog eyes and Sam's version and thought he must be crazy. He said, "Alright, alright, but how is this circus of ours going to work?"

Sam looked at Angela who looked at Dean. Sam had an idea and prepared for the protests. "Dean..."

* * *

><p>"This has got to be the stupidest thing you've come up with Sam."<p>

"Eat me Dean. At least it won't freak people out to see a two foot vampire puppet walking around," Sam replied as he walked down the street carrying a bag and one of the sawed off shotguns.

Dean sat astride Angela's shoulders grasping the fur. He was dressed as a vampire, like the cheesy old monster movies. It had been Sam's idea that he ride on Angela's back since she was the only one between the two of them that could keep up with Sam and Dean's appearance was toy-like. He outright refused but then Angela actually made a whining sound and Dean agreed.

"I don't understand. What is the point of dressing up in something that is obviously inaccurate?"

Dean let out a sigh. It had been bad enough that Sam convinced him to do this but then Castiel showed up and insisted on coming along to watch out for him and Sam. Dean did have to admit that it was fun to watch the angel look at Angela as she stared back before she startled him by saying 'Boo' of all things. Of course it took him and Sam some time convincing him that the wolf was Angela and not a demon possessed animal.

Sam replied, T"hey don't know that it's not accurate. It's just for fun and for kids to get candy." He was holding a plain canvas bag he scrounged up somewhere and one of the sawed off shotguns. He looked at his brother as he held onto Angela by her fur and pulled out the cell phone and took a profile picture of the two.

"So the primary purpose is for candy?"

"Yes Cas," Dean replied in an annoyed tone. "Sam there better be plenty of M&Ms for what I'm getting for this humiliation."

"It'll wear off by morning," Sam replied in a tired voice.

Dean grumbled all the way up to the first house. He noted with pleasure how Sam hesitated at the three kids wearing clown costumes. He was always a sissy when it came to clowns. They only moved when the group started leaving.

Marjorie Springfield watched with pleasure as she saw the clowns, the cowboys, the princesses and all the kids that traveled in Susan's group come up for their treat. She commented on them and gave out the candy. It was then that she spotted the small group from the street. The boy was holding a toy shotgun and a bag, dressed like he was going hunting and was wearing a cheap mask. His dog was wearing a cute puppet dressed like a vampire and the father looked like he just got home from a bank. The boy came forward with the dog and said, "Trick or treat."

"Come on Sammy. You can do better than that."

Marjorie did a double take but she was certain that the puppet had spoken. It looked at her and then said, "Hey you gonna give the kid his treat?"

Sam knew that Dean was going to blow it if he kept it up. He did the only sensible thing he could do. He said, "Shut up vampire," and pointed his shotgun at Dean. "Don't move werewolf."

Dean had no idea what Sam was doing and wondered if he ha gone crazy. Suddenly Sam shouted 'bang' twice. All of a sudden, Angela slumped to the side and landed on the porch with a thud, pinning Dean's leg to the ground. He then heard Sam say that nothing can stand against the Lone Hunter or some weird name. Suddenly, Angela was up on her feet and she took a bow. Dean just held on knowing that he shouldn't do more than what he already did.

Marjorie was surprised but when the boy went into action and killed the 'vampire' and 'werewolf,' she couldn't help but be amused by the whole thing. She clapped and said, "Now that trick deserves a double treat and I have something for your dog there."

Once the boy and his trio were gone, Marjorie went to the phone to telephone her neighbors. Soon everyone down the street was expecting the Lone Winchester and his vampire and werewolf. That night the Winchesters banked out on candy until Dean called it quits, tired of having Angela fall on him. They went back to the motel where Bobby was waiting with his camera.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up feeling his normal size. He flexed his hands to make sure that it was real before calling over, "Dean?"<p>

"Shuddup Smy. Too early."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Dean. Are you... you?"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and found that everything was back to normal. He grinned, glad that he was no longer a bag of stuffing that walked and talked. He then noticed the bag of candy on the table and said, Pay day. He grabbed the bag and dumped it out on his bed and started splitting it, digging out the M&Ms and leaving the sissy stuff to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of bed to take a shower. When he came out, Dean was staring at something. He followed the gaze and saw that there was a replica of Dean as a puppet sitting there on the table. He gave a slight smile, "Dean, it's just a puppet."

At that moment, Angela popped out from under the covers of Sam's bed. Both Dean and Sam looked at her as she frowned in confusion. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Outside the motel, the Trickster was watching the scene unfold. It had been his idea to mess with the three of them and get the treat from the trick. He listened to the sounds of utter confusion that ensued. He knew that last trick would do something when he snapped into creation a replica of Dean as a puppet. He added to it by snapping Angela out of her room and into the boys' room. Ah the treat was the trick...<p> 


End file.
